


Ben 10: Another Beginning

by Ben10fan3



Series: Ben 10: After 10 [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben10fan3/pseuds/Ben10fan3
Summary: Ben 10: Another Beginning is a sequel series to the original Ben 10 by Ben10fan3. Set during the school year of 2006-2007, it tells the story of Ben 10 after that fateful summer. It is the first part of a "franchise" called Ben 10: After 10, set to retell Ben's story post-childhood. Not because the creator dislikes the canon sequels, but just to make things flow better. Enjoy!





	Ben 10: Another Beginning

In an airship flying over the Bay Area, a man dressed in steampunk attire is brooding over a wooden steering wheel. “Yes… Yes…! With this electromagnetic pulse I will be able to take down the entirety of the so-called ‘Silicon Valley’ and thus, I will finally take the first step in returning the world to its golden days: simplistic, understandable, and intelligible.”

He starts maniacally cackling, and to his right, a steam-powered robot plays an ominous tune on an organ. Behind him, barrels of food shift before revealing the Tennysons: Ben, Gwen, and Max. He looks behind them to come eye-to-eye with Ben, he snarls and while grinding his teeth, musters out, “Tennysons!”

Ben smirks and says, “Steamsmith! Hello there.”

“I won’t let you stop my plans again.”  
  
“If I remember this right, last time, _you failed to blow up a car factory_ , how will you use your electromagicky-”  
  
Gwen sighs and corrects him, “It’s called an Electromagnetic Pulse, Ben.”

Ben continues, “What she said, point is, you were an epic flop last time, who’s to say your bomb will work this time?”  
  
Steamsmith responds, “I only failed because of you Tennyson, using that wretched watch of yours you diffused my bomb before I could even set it off.”  
  
Ben chuckles, “That was me? Huh, guess it was.”  
  
“No matter. I’ve protected it from your froggy friend this time.”  
  
Ben murmurs to himself, “So… using Grey Matter again is out…”

Steamsmith goes on, “I won’t let you hold me off any longer… Beth!”

A steam-powered robot in the outfit of a Victorian Maid wheels up, she answers his call, “Yes, my lord?”

“Drop the weapon, we’ll show these computer-minded miscreants who the true force of nature is.”  
  
“As you wish.”  
  
She presses a button, and with that, mechanical noises can be heard under the wooden floor in which they were standing on, before the clear sound of a hatch opening. 

Max yells out, “Ben!”  
  
Ben responds, “On it, Grandpa. You guys handle the B-lister, I’ll get the Electro-thingamajig.”  
  
Gwen with an annoyed sigh says, “Again, Electromagnetic Pulse.”

Ben sighs in response, “Now’s not the time, Gwen, lives are on the line… It’s Hero Time!”

Ben presses a button on the Omnitrix, which then brings up the dial, and with the silhouette of a familiar alien appearing, Ben immediately slaps down and begins to transform. Red rocks grow up his arm before covering his face, his body ignites in a yellow flame, and then the transformation is complete. He yells out, “Heatblast!”

Heatblast makes a running jump and then dives off the ship, quickly, he catches up with the EMP. As he puts his hands on it, its metal shines red from the intense heat of his body. This heat causes the timer (which is in the form of a pocketwatch) to speed up. 

Heatblast says, “Okay, so touching… no go. Then how am I- Ahah!”

Heatblast’s red rocks that form most of his body form on his hands, covering the fire-y yellow plasma. And right before the bomb, as well as himself, hits the ground, he manages to catch it without speeding its countdown up. As he flies back up to the ship, he rips the watch off the bomb, disarming it. After a couple of minutes, he catches up with the airship and lands on his feet. He times out and returns to being Ben. 

Ben drops the once-bomb and rubs his hands, “Now that’s said and done, do you guys need help with smithers here?”

But, as he looks around he sees Steamsmith and his robot crew tied to a pole in the middle of the ship with Max steering the ship and Gwen standing next to him. 

Gwen smiles and says, “Nah… we got it.”

Max then asks, “Did you handle the bomb?”

Ben responds with, “Yeppp. Easy-peasy, he set this thing up really poorly.”  


Steamsmith yells, “I can hear you!”  
  
Ben looks behind him and yells, “Why even use modern technology anyways?!”

“Using modern technology to end modern technology, quite poetic, now bug off!”

“Agh, poetic? More like pathetic! I could’ve built a better bomb than you could.”

Gwen picks up the EMP and looks at it, “I don’t even think this could’ve taken down the entirety of Silicon Valley, I don’t think this could’ve taken down the entire town! Lame.” 

Max continues to steer the ship, lowering the altitude. They soon land, and he announces, “Looks like we’ve finally landed.. I’ve already contacted the authorities and they said they’ll handle Steamsmith, ready to go back to the Bucket?”

Ben responds with, “Sure thing, Gramps. Where are we going next? Fighting robots in Seattle? Defeating evil aliens in Carson?”  


“Nope. We’re going home.”  
  
Ben’s face drops in exasperation, “Home?”

 

Theme song plays

 

As the Rustbucket drives on the highway, Ben, Gwen, and Max are all sitting at the table, thanks to auto-pilot being turnt on. Ben is fiddling with the Omnitrix, Gwen is reading her spellbook, while Max is reading a newspaper with his reading glasses.

Ben looks up at Max, “Do we really have to go home?”

Max puts his paper and glasses down and responds with, “Kiddo, this has been a great summer, but it had to end sometime. There’s school remember? Your last year of elementary school, 5th grade!”

  
Ben looks down, solemnly, “Yea, yea, I know. It’s just… I don’t want this to end, the three of us fighting baddies together. This has been the best summer of my life, probably my best summer ever! It just can’t end.”

Max responds with, “I know, it’s always hard to go back to school. But, I’ve talked to your parents and they’ve allowed us to spend time on the weekends together. They’ll even allow you to come to work with me after school, if you want.”

“I guess, just won’t be as good as this was.”

The Rustbucket announces, in a feminine voice, “Arriving at BEN’S HOUSE.”

Max sighs and chuckles, “Still not used to the AI Cooper added to her.”

He gets up and walks to the RV door, ready to finally get out, but as he places his hand on the handle he looks to Ben and says, “Just remember, even if summer’s over, I don’t think the fun will be.”

Ben sighs and mutters something to himself. Gwen gets up, puts her hands on her hips and says, “You’re really going to keep moping, doofus? Fine by me, don’t get jealous when I actually have a good school year.”

Ben sticks out his tongue and makes a face, she does the same back before leaving. Ben sighsagain, before getting up. He takes a deep breath and leaves the Rustbucket.

On Ben’s house’s lawn, Ben’s parents and Gwen’s were sitting and talking. Gwen was hugging her mom, Natalie, while Grandpa Max was talking to her dad, Frank. Ben sees his dad, Carl, sitting next to his mom, Sandra, and walks over to them.

In the middle of a conversation, Sandra looks up and sees Ben, she says happily while getting up to give a hug, “Ben! We missed you so much, how was the trip?”

Carl gets up too, to ruffle Ben’s hair, he adds on, “Gwen, give you too much trouble?”

Ben responds, “I missed you guys, too. Uh yea, I had a pretty good summer, not too eventful. Nice to spend some time with Grandpa though… um, nah, the dweeb was fine, though just as bossy as before.”

Gwen yells out, “I can hear you!”

Ben snickers. 

Sandra in an annoyed tone, “C’mon Ben, that wasn’t nice of you. Apologize.”

Ben whines, “Awwwww! Mooommm!” 

“Ben, I barely parent you, but this is the least I can do. Get your butt over there and say sorry! You’re going to miss out on desert, which may I remind you, is your favorite? Carrot cake?”

“Carrot Cake?! Alright, alright…”

Ben walks over and says, “Gwendolyn, I’m sorry.”

Gwen facepalms, “How many times…”

Ben sticks out his tongue, she does the same. He walks back to his parents. 

All of the sudden, his German Shepard, Rose, jumps over the backyard fence and runs to Ben. She becomes super ecstatic, running and jumping around, before jumping on Ben, causing him to fall down to the grassy ground. She licks his face many times, with her paws on his shoulders. Ben laughs and smiles, then cooed,“Hey girl! Yea, I missed you. Yea, yea. I really did. I really did.”

Gwen says, “Awww! Ben, you have a motherly side! I didn’t know that…”

Ben goes red and yells out, “Shut! Up!”

All the adults laugh, causing Ben to mutter, “It’s not funny…”

Carl announces, “I guess it’s getting to the time for dinner. Why don’t you guys join us? Sandra made her famous Steamed Tofu Casserole, we just got the Wheat Germ and Algae fresh off the market!”

Ben and Gwen’s faces both scrunch up and both say, “Yuck!”

Frank responds, “Sure, Carl. It would give us time to tell Gwen.”

The next scene starts off with the most of the Tennyson family at a dining table, talking and waiting for desert. Frank starts off, “So Gwen…”

Gwen responds, “Yea, Dad?”

“Over the summer, your mom got a promotion and-“

“She did? Yay, Mom! Congrats!”

Natalie smiles. 

“As I was saying, your mom got a promotion and as a result, she’s moving offices.”

“Okay… cool…so?”

“Her new office is in Bellwood and while you were on your trip, we moved houses. Don’t worry all of your things are at the new house, and we got all the contact info from your friends’ parents, so you can keep in touch.”

“Wait, wait, wait, WHAT?! You did what?! Moving to Bellwood? A new house that I’m not even used to? No friends? Having to deal with being in 10 miles of him?! *gesturing to Ben* Are you out of your minds!”

“Well, we thought that you wanted to be closer to Grandpa and…”

“Of course I do! But, this?! I’m now stuck in a school where I don’t know anyone, am not accustomed to, and above all, he’s probably going to be there! I've had to deal with him all summer! What the hell! You could’ve at least told me over the summer, then I could’ve had time to accept it. But noooo, you had to do it right when I get back. Jesus Christ.”

“Watch your language, young lady.”

“To hell with that! God, can this family get anymore crazy!”

“What do you mean by that…?”

“N-nothing. *long pause* What I meant is… first, you have the doofus. Then, you have our good-for-nothing grandmother. And now, we have you guys going behind my back. I can’t believe this, I honest to god can’t believe this! I’m going to car. Bye Uncle Carl, bye Aunt Sandra! Thanks for dinner!”

She gets up, stomps off and slams the door. Frank and Natalie give each other a look. As they get up, Sandra comes out with the carrot cake. She asks, “You’re leaving, already? You can’t even stay for the cake?” 

Natalie sighs and says, “Sorry Sandra, Gwen’s too worked up. Maybe some other time?”

“Alright, alright.”

Carl hugs his brother while Natalie hugs Sandra. Frank says, “Carl, Sandra, again, thank you. Dinner was amazing.”

Carl smirks and responds with, “To be Frank with you, I thought it wasn’t half-bad either.”

Frank sighs, “You know I hate it when you do that…”

“That’s why it’s fun.”

“See you, bro.”

“Later.” 

Frank and Natalie leave. Max gets up too, “I’m pretty tuckered, I’m going to go out to the Bucket now. Good night! If you need anything, I won’t be too far away.”

Ben, who was stuffing his mouth with carrot cake, responds, “Good night, Grandpa.” 

“Night, kiddo.” 

Max leaves to go to the Rustbucket. Ben gulps down the rest of his slice, then gets up himself. “Night Mom, night Dad”

“Goodnight, Ben.”

End of Episode One

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yea... that's the first episode! Hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment any ideas or suggestions, I'd love to hear them! ^^


End file.
